Bandeiras
How Bandeiras joined the Tourney Fascinated by ninjas since his childhood, his hard work and training have paid off, allowing him to acquire amazing ninjutsu skills. Founder of the “Brazilian Ninja Arts” Dojo, Bandeiras unfortunately has no students at the moment. He hopes his participation in the KOF tournament will remedy this situation and bring a lot of students to his dojo. In his team's ending, he travels to Japan to advertise his new ninja school, not realizing the country is more modern and civilized than he was led to believe. He fails to follow his fellow teammate's advice and ends up getting arrested for causing a scene. Determined to get a student for his “Brazilian Ninja Arts” Dojo, Bandeiras finds a group of Gorin High students. He tears up an expulsion report written by Natsu Ayuhara and offers to train her in Brazilian ninjutsu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with one hand under his right arm and his right fingers on his chin. After the announcer calls his name Warps close to the camera and swipes his right hand saying "I'm back and here!" Special Moves Iguazu Otoshi (Neutral) Bandeiras grabs his opponent, spins into the air, then comes down slamming the opponent into the ground. Tengu no Tobikiri (Side) Bandeiras pushes his palms onto the opponent, then warps after and drops his leg. Shinobiashi (Up) Bandeiras warps in the direction of the thumb pad. Kawarimi (Down) Bandeiras waits for his opponent to attack. If anyone tries to, he will leave a log then kick from above. Tatami Gaeshi (Hyper Smash) Bandeiras moves his hand back saying "Brazilian Ninjutsu Secret Art!" and rapidly cuts up his opponent with his hand. He then dashes through with the screen briefly blacked out, then swings his hand down and the result blows the opponent away. Kage Bunshin (Final Smash) Based on his The King of Fighters XIV Climax Move. Bandeiras does hand signs saying "Rin pyoh toh sha kai jin retsu zai zen. Get ready!", then dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he makes a double and they do a series of attacks, then after 15 hits kick their target into the air. Bandeiras then jumps after and spin drops the opponent into the ground. He then jumps off saying "Spontaneous necessity." Victory Animations #Bandeiras sets his palms together and bows saying "Namu amida butsu." #Bandeiras handstands and spin kicks, then drops to his feet and does a hand sign saying "Thank you very much." #Bandeiras circles his arms, then holds two fingers near his face and two fingers outward saying "The outcome of this fight was the result of my daily effort." On-Screen Appearance Rides a ninja kite to his point and says "Now, let's have a fair and square fight!" Trivia *Bandeiras's rival is a volleyball player at Gorin High School named Natsu Ayuhara. His second rival is a prophet armed with a bow named Tsuruhime. *Bandeiras Hattori shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Kurtis Stryker, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Zato-1, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing, Yamato Kikkawa, Leon Scott Kennedy and Leorio Paradinight. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters